


The Bleeding Effect

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, sex with a vampire, srsly if you're remotely squicked by blood play read no further
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader thinks that Benny is turned off by her while she’s on her period.  Benny proves her wrong.





	The Bleeding Effect

You were asleep, it was your own dream, and you didn’t understand it.  You were dreaming about flying rabbits, hopping from cloud to cloud.  You were stuck on the ground, trying to jump high enough to catch them.  But you could never quite make it.

Something warm and wet brushed between your legs, startling a gasp out of you, and sending shivers down your spine.  You tried to ignore it, determined to reach the rabbits.  But it brushed again, making you moan.  You were getting wet, aroused, making it harder to concentrate on the rabbits.  

The dream finally vanished when you were pulled out of sleep by your boyfriend, Benny Lafitte, burying his head between your legs.

Backing up a bit.  A few weeks ago, you’d had your period.  It had been the first time you’d had one since you started dating the World’s Cuddliest Vampire.  Benny, during those days, had been slightly distant and made himself scarce.  It had taken you a bit to connect the dots, between his behavior and your period.  But once you had, you’d shrugged it off as a “vampire thing”, and resolved to talk to him about it  _after_ you were done.  The truth had been a bit hard to pry out of him, but it hadn’t been remotely what you’d assumed.

It was a vampire thing.  However it wasn’t, as you’d assumed, any sort of normal hunger.  Turns out menstrual blood was a very, very rare treat for a vampire.  Like an ice cream sundae with dark chocolate fudge.  If ice cream sundaes were an endangered species and illegal to consume.  Tasted amazing, very very hard to come by.  Benny hadn’t been entirely sure about his self control once he’d been able to smell you were on your period, and had simply stayed away.  You had listened patiently to his explanation, quite surprised to learn all this.  Then, when he was done talking, you had lightly smacked him on the back of his head.

His startled and confused expression was utterly adorable, and you’d patiently explained that you’d hardly mind him wanting to go down on you when you were on your cycle, and he had simply caused himself a lot of needless denial.  Benny’s eyes had gotten huge when you told him this, and he’d replied by pouncing on you and “thanking” you until you walked funny for most of a week.

Which led you to today; you had started last night, and donned appropriate attire before going to bed to avoid bleeding on the sheets.  Benny was out on an errand, and wasn’t due back until late enough that he’d ordered you not to wait up for him.  Now, your pajamas were totally gone, and Benny was beneath the sheets and buried face first between your legs.

You arched your back and writhed, slammed by pleasure without warning, crying Benny’s name and trying to thrust your hips into his face.  Benny snarled and growled ravenously below you, one hand resting on your belly to pin your hips to the bed, and the other fondling a breast in one enormous palm.  His tongue thrust inside you, eagerly lapping up your arousal mixed with blood, and you heard him moan.  The sound vibrated his lips against you, throwing you closer to your peak.  Your legs kicked at the sheets, and your head dug back into the pillows.  

Benny nuzzled your folds, trying to move his face closer into you as he eagerly devoured you.  He made more little snarls, and it occurred to you that his teeth  _had_ to be out, and how careful was he being that you couldn’t even feel them?  It was the last straw, and you cried his name and came into his mouth, thrashing on the bed.  Benny moved his hands down to grasp your hips, holding you in place as he continued to eat you as though he was starving.  One of your hands went down to his head, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him closer into you as your orgasm sent stronger and stronger waves through you.  You squeezed your eyes shut, surrendering to the pleasure coursing through you and Benny’s tongue still lapping inside you.

Finally, you collapsed back to the bed, panting and exhausted.  Benny, however, didn’t let up.  He made another snarl, pushing his face closer to you and scraping his stubble against your sensitive inner thighs, drawing a protesting whine from you.  The hand you’d had buried in his hair tried to gently push him away from you, but he was undeterred.  Sparks of pleasure shot from your tired and oversensitive nethers, spurred right back up to the edge of bliss by Benny’s eager tongue.

“Benny!”  You squealed, trying to protest.  Benny chuckled, his face still buried in you.  You had a feeling he wasn’t fooled by your half-hearted protest.  His hands still framed your hips, holding you gently, but with a firmness that prevented any movement away from his ravenous mouth.  Your legs kicked aimlessly in the sheets, as you needed a bit of willpower to keep yourself from kicking at  _him_.  Benny’s little hungry noises as he continued to lap you up just drove you further up the wall, and you were coming again within minutes.

Benny’s head stayed buried between your legs for around three more orgasms; you lost count.  Finally, though, you were panting and limp before his face appeared in front of yours.  He kissed you, surprisingly gently given how hard you could feel his cock was, poking at your soaked folds.

“Don’t s’pose you can gimme one more, cher?”  Benny asked you, barely breaking the kiss to get the words out.

“Yes,” you whimpered; he’d already wrung you out, but you still  _needed_ his cock in you desperately.  One of his hands, enormous and warm, came up to cup your face and keep your eyes fixed on his.  He thrust into you, slowly and gently.  You gasped involuntarily as his cock stretched your insides, filling you totally and pulling a moan from your lips.  Benny made a strangled noise and dived for you lips, kissing you desperately as though he could only breathe with the air from your lungs.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he bottomed out and began to thrust, scratching at his wide shoulders, long past the ability to think straight.  Benny held the kiss, his hand still cupping you head and holding you immobile as he stole your breath and pounded into you.  Your vampire rocketed you back into the heights quickly, your poor pussy too oversensitive to take much more stimulation.  Your pussy clenched tight, strangling his cock.  Benny broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours and panting into your mouth.

The way his cock was swelling in you, you could tell he was close.  You whined and pleaded his name, almost there yourself.  Benny reached down, hooking your leg in his arm and raising your leg up, changing the angle.  The next thrust shoved his cock in deeper, rubbing your gspot.  You screamed and threw your head back, orgasm flooding your veins with liquid fire.

Benny roared your name, and you felt his cock swell inside you, before your orgasm triggered his.  His hips pistoned uncontrollably into yours, his orgasm turning his thrusts brutal and throwing you higher and higher until you actually passed out from the pleasure.

You woke up, some time later.  How much, you weren’t sure.  Your underwear had been neatly replaced, with a pad.  And you were wearing one of Benny’s shirts.  You were still in bed, nestled under the covers, and wrapped in Benny’s arms, with his warm body pressed against your back and his breath steady in your ear.  You didn’t move for a long moment, taking stock of your situation, and judging how sore you felt.  The answer was, pretty sore.  Benny had been careful to be gentle with you, but there was a very nice burn in a few places.  Not that you minded.  You let out a happy sigh and wiggled a little, loving how safe you felt in his arms.

“Hmmm,” Benny breathed into your ear sleepily.  “How you feelin’, cher?”

“Really, really good.”  You told him, letting your satisfaction at how well fucked you’d been seep into your tone.  You could feel him smile against your neck.

“Not sore anywhere, are ya?”  Benny asked again, teasing this time.

“Well, if you’re offering a massage and a hot bath, I won’t complain.”  You replied.  Benny chuckled.

“I’ll see what I can do, darlin’.”


End file.
